Heatwave
by rainingmist08
Summary: There's a heatwave going through central and Ed doesn't want to go outside to the welcoming ceremony for Xing's visiting emperor, but won't say why. Ed/Roy Yaoi don't like don't read. re-edited.
1. Chapter 1

This was the first fanfic I ever wrote and when I was going back and reading it realized that the writing of it kinda sucked, so I've gone through it and made it better without changing the original plot line. Hope you enjoy reading it though as I really did have a great time writing it!

And of course I don't own the characters (that would be awesome though) but the plot line is something I thought up by myself and I didn't base it consciously off anyone else's story.

In Brigadier General Mustang's office one could find the famed Flame and Fullmetal Alchemists. The Fullmetal Alchemist was lying sprawled on a black couch with his boots and both red and black jackets lying forgotten on the floor. The Flame Alchemist was leaning dangerously far back in his office chair ignoring the usual stack of paperwork. The heat wave and high humidity of the current summer had everyone worn out and procrastinating their work as much as possible. However, there were the preparations to be made for the visit of Xing's emperor.

"What do you mean the welcoming celebration is being publicized OUTSIDE for FOUR FUCKING HOURS! HAVE YOU EVEN BEEN OUTSIDE LATELY?" Screeched Fullmetal, not wanting to have properly heard what his eardrums were telling him he heard.

"Yes you heard correctly," replied the Flame sighing, silently wishing the Furor wasn't set on holding a welcoming gathering outside in a few days. Lately it had been almost unbearably hot out in Central – even for the Flame Alchemist. Although he mused it probably would not be as unbearable for the Xingese that were most likely finishing their desert crossing from their own country. Just the thought of having to be out in that desert sent a new bead of sweat on his face making its way down quickly and gaining speed as it drew in more moisture before dripping off the side of his face to dampen his already sweaty white long-sleeved, collared, button upped shirt. Ugh.

"But whyyyyy," the Fullmetal whined, acting and sounding much like a five year old, "does it have to be outside? Can't it be in the cafeteria or ballroom?"

The Flame smirked at the Fullmetals childish tone said "that is what the Furor has decided."

"But Roy why do _I_ have to go?"

"Edward what do you mean why? You're the Fullmetal Alchemist AND you will be expected to be there not only as a fellow alchemist, but also to show off your skills. And no you're not about to be let out of this either." Roy added as he saw a familiar defiant look building in Edward's eyes. "Besides it would be very suspicious and rude if you weren't there. The Emperor of Xing specifically requested you too-"

"But if I was on a mission then it would be okay if I wasn't there right?" Edward interjected. He really didn't want to go and was desperate to stay out of that sun and more or less the ceremony itself standing for four scorching hours. Some of the State Alchemists like himself were selected to show off their skills for the Xing's emperor. And apparently the visiting emperor had heard of the Fullmetal Alchemist through Lin and was particularly interested in seeing what he could do. And of course Ed had thought up multiple ways of getting Lin back for talking to highly of him and getting that damned request. He didn't bother to take into account that even if Lin hadn't mentioned him that he would still be one of the selected because of his fame, skills, and importance to the military.

Frowning Roy leaned forward returning all four chair legs back to the floor and resting his elbows on the table. He was trying to figure out why Edward wanted a mission to get out of Central. Lately his subordinate had actually asked to have some time off from missions and just do things around Central HQ, saying something about not wanting to travel in the heat and needed a break. Roy inquired, "Edward, I thought you knew this man is an honored ally of the military and he was particularly was interested and wanted to see you demonstrate your skills after hearing so much about you through Lin."

"Yeah, I know" Ed stated adjusting his position on the couch.

"And I thought you wanted and asked me for a break from missions for a while?"

"I did."

"So why do you want to leave?"

"…I don't…I just don't want to go alright?"

"Unless you have come down with a deadly illness where you are hospitalized Fullmetal your going. End of discussion." Roy said with the air of authority his position authorized him to use when speaking to others below his rank.

Sighing and rolling over to face the back of the couch Ed ignored Roy

"Fullmetal?"

"Edward?" Roy inquired wondering why he wasn't being answered.

"…" still no response.

Sighing as well, Roy got up and walked around his desk to Edward.

"I still don't want to go and nothing you do will change that." Edward said defiantly, but the coldness of how the words were spoken were ruined by the childish pout that adorned his lips and scrunched up his nose slightly.

"Nothing?" Roy asked.

Turning to look at Roy and quirking an eyebrow, then closing his eye's enjoying the air conditioned room, Edward replied "…yeah…that's right…"

Checking to see if his office door was closed, Roy sat down beside Edward, leaning over he softly brushed his lips over Edward's chapped ones before firmly sealing them in a chaste kiss.

"Mmm" Ed hummed wrapping his arms around Roy's neck before deepening the kiss by tracing his (secret) lover's lips with his tongue. Lazily Roy parted his lips to welcome Edward's tongue in with his own wondering out.

Drawing apart after exploring each others familiar mouths, Edward said "I still don't want to go…I don't like it when it's this hot."

"Ohh really" Roy said setting Edward up.

Sitting up and leaning his forehead against Roy's Edward replied, "yes really"

"I didn't realize that the sun's heat could reach you all the way down there." Roy said in a nonchalant voice.

*Smack*

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU HAVE TO HOLD A MANGNIFINE GLASS OVER HIM JUST SO THE SUN'S HEAT CAN REACH HIM?" Edward screeched out jumping off the couch and flailing wildly.

"Owww, Ed" Roy groaned out, rubbing his chest tenderly where Ed had punched him sending him flying away.

Ed blinked trying to figure out how Roy ended up quite a few feet away from him on the floor. "How did you get over there?" he asked innocently tilting his head to the side anger forgotten.

"You should know" Roy said wondering how in the world Ed was strong enough to send him sprawling so far. Then adding as an afterthought, "I should get a restraining order put on you, then I wouldn't be getting a new collection of bruises every few weeks."

"You provoked me. Besides who else would go on all of your stupid missions or distract Hawkeye when you're catching up on paperwork?" Ed replied not even fazed. Smirking he added "you know I could get a restraining order on you too."

"Ohh really what do you got on me?" He asked not really thinking, more concentrated in rubbing his still aching chest, trying to get the throbbing to go away.

Ed just walked over to him, crouched down, and gave Roy a lingering kiss. "That's what I could turn you in for."

"Haha, right" Roy laughed trying to cover up his mind lapse, but knowing Ed wouldn't be tricked.

*knock knock* "General" came Hawkeye's crisp voice through the door before opening it up and walking in.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" Roy replied standing up, while Ed went back and flopped down on the couch again.

"Do you have those papers signed yet?" she asked assuming they had gotten into another fight after hearing Ed's yelling just moments prior.

"…no, they're not done yet" Roy said tentatively preparing to take cover under his desk if Hawkeye decided to whip out one of her faithful guns.

Sighing at her commanding officers lack of work ethic when it came to paperwork, Hawkeye calmed her nerves by saying "Your door stays open until you're done. You have one hour." She said giving him a stern look. Turning to leave she glanced to Ed saying "isn't your brother waiting for you?"

"No, he's in Resembool" Ed answered looking over at Hawkeye as he spoke, "I'm not doing any missions for a while and he wanted to return and see Winery."

"Ohh" Hawkeye acknowledged walking out the door to return to her desk and paperwork.

I posted this fic a few years ago and was reading it through and noticed some mistakes and a few other things that bugged me so I've gone back through each chapter and edited a few things, but overall the story has remained the same, just a few details and grammar has been changed.

Otherwise hope you've enjoyed the story thus far. Reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, you've persisted to the second chapter! Kudos for you!

*(Towards the end of the Xing's emperors welcoming a few days later…)*

The Fullmetal Alchemist was standing in the first row state alchemists between the Strong Armed and Flame Alchemists overheated and sweating profusely. He had already preformed for the Xing emperor in front of the whole military – well at least that's what it looked like to him – as well as the countless citizens that managed to squeeze into the large courtyard. He thought he was going to pass out from the heat, but somehow had managed to make it through thus far. His throat and mouth were both dry and felt like sandpaper. His auto mail was scorching hot and it felt as if they were frying his body where they were connected to the rest of him.

Looking down to his right, the Flame finally took notice of the Fullmetal's unfavorable condition though wanted confirmation before he began to worry. "Not going to be passing out are ya?" he joked, keeping his voice down so the surrounding people wouldn't hear, but optimistic in hope for the Fullmetal only looking bad and not feeling it too..

"…trying not to….dunno…much longer…I can last…" Edward slowly mumbled.

When Ed looked up, Roy realize that he was barely standing on his own at this point and really was trying hard not to pass out. "Hey do you think you can last just a little while longer it's almost over? Then we can go inside."

"…I'll…try…"

Roy, growing quite worried, turned to Armstrong, the Strong Armed Alchemist, who heard their exchange, and asked him to grab Edward's right arm while Roy grab his left. This way they could help Ed stay upright and conserve some of his energy.

Frowning Armstrong turned back to Roy "General, his auto mail is scorching, it's uncomfortable to hold, even through his uniform and my glove."

Roy's eyes widened in surprise and worry, silently praying to whatever that the ceremony would end early and he could get Ed inside before he passed out.

Time passed excruciatingly slowly for Ed while he was burning up and was having trouble managing to hold things in focus. What seemed like hours later, but in reality only ten more minutes, the public welcoming was finally over and people were able to retreat to the cool indoors. Roy and Armstrong kept a hold on his arms as the rows of alchemists and other military personnel filed inside Central Headquarters. As soon as Roy and Armstrong got Ed inside Roy's office, he stopped fighting for consciousness and collapsed, allowing darkness to consume him.

Before he could hit the floor though, Roy caught him and half carried half drug Ed to his inner office with muscles not wanting to cooperate after being turned to mush by the heat. "Armstrong, get some ice packs" Roy ordered before he reached his inner office door.

While he was getting Edward situated on the coach the younger man had occupied a few days before, Roy noticed how hot the auto mail really was and quickly felt Ed's forehead. "Damn he feels like he has a really high fever" Roy mumbles to himself, his worry increasing. Before he could do anything else for the Fullmetal, footsteps were heard as people came into his office. Looking behind him he saw Fuery followed by Falman, Havoc, Breda, and Hawkeye.

"What happened to Edward? Is he okay?" Fuery inquired, slowly coming towards the couch.

"I don't know. He passed out from the heat…" Roy said looking worried.

"Should we get some ice packs for him?" asked Hawkeye immediately the voice of reason and precision for what needs to be happening in the current situation.

"Armstrong is already getting some, but a few more would probably help, and some cold water with a cloth would help bring his temperature down too." Roy said frowning and looking back at Ed.

Havoc walked over to feel Ed's temperature and cursed at the heat. "Damn kids burning up."

"Falman get some ice packs, Fuery a bucket of cold water, Havoc towels, Hawkeye make sure no one comes in here, and Breda help me get some of Ed's clothes off." Roy ordered.

"Sir" his loyal subordinates saluted in response before dispersing, with the exception of Breda.

A few minutes later Armstrong knocked on the door announcing he was back and came in. Roy and Breda got up to grab a few of the many ice packs in Armstrong's arms. All three situated the ice packs mostly around where the auto mail was connected to Ed's right shoulder and left thigh with the rest of the packs place almost randomly in places across the rest of his body.

"I don't mean to pry sir, but is that really necessary?" Armstrong asked gesturing at Ed, then clarifying "you could have also left his tank top and pants on."

Noticing the curious look Breda was giving him and his comment "this is more than just some of his clothes, sir, it's practically all of them. Roy easily kept a blush from staining his cheeks and answered in he hoped was an indifferent voice "It's the most efficient way to cool Fullmetal down. The ice packs will be able to cool him off much faster without his clothes containing his body heat."

Refraining from comment Armstrong left to attend to his assigned duties in preparation for the upcoming banquet that evening at Central HQ and Breda excused himself as well to check in with Hawkeye for any work needed to be done before the banquet later in the day.

Minutes later Falman, Fuery, and Havoc came back with what was ordered of them and helped Roy situate the additional ice packs and now cool damp towels on Ed.

Over the next few hours, Roy grew increasingly more worried about Ed not waking up and kept changing the towels to lower Ed's body temperature. The rest of his subordinates had left him and Ed in the room and went to the outer office to work and to make sure that no one would come in.

"So, a hundred bucks says there's something more going on between Flame and Fullmetal." Havoc betted while pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

The rest of the room looked over at Havoc nodding in agreement. Roy hadn't left Ed's side and wouldn't let anyone else take care of him.

"Hmm, so what kind of relationship do you think they have then?" Havoc pressed wanting to make some sort of bet.

"Who have what relationship?" Hughes asked quickly opening the closed office door from the outside hallway wondering what he had missed and pocketed the endless supply of pictures he was undoubtedly about to show the room or had just finished terrorizing some unfortunate victim.

"Havoc wants to bet on the kind of relationship Edward and Mustang have." Hawkeye answered before going on to explain what had happened earlier that day and that Roy was still with Ed. And adding as an after though that they had been spending more time together in Roy's office lately and that there hadn't been as much yelling. Also, Ed hadn't been leaving in a bad mood very often anymore.

"Fifty says Roy thinks of Ed as his kid" Breda said, thinking how over protective Roy was when it came Ed "so he feels it's his responsibility right now to take care of him. Though why he just doesn't take Edward to the hospital wing sure beats me."

"Well if you were a hot shot alchemist like Edward would you really want it to be know that you were the only one that fainted and in front of the whole military and Xing emperor?" Havoc questioned before switching his attention back to the bet. "Fifty says he feels bad for pushing and teasing Ed for all those years and wants to make it up" he thought thinking of all the angry rants and fights that he had heard and witnessed and all around how bad of a time Roy would give Edward for all the mistakes he made on missions, "but not as Ed as his kid."

After a moment of thought "fifty adding to Havoc's bet" Fuery contributed.

"Sixty says they think of each other as important friends, but each are just too stubborn to show it first" Hawkeye thought aloud thinking of how they always risk themselves to save the other when in need, but refuse to show the other any respect or appreciation. And would often act like children saying how useless the other was during the fight and argue over it.

"A hundred says it's romantic" Hughes sing songs pulling some twenties out and waving them around.

"Whaa? You can't be serious" Breda gawked "The Flame and Fullmetal. They would kill each other before the first date was even over. And the age difference. And Ed's his subordinate, he could get kicked out. Roy's the womanizer of Central for cryin' out loud. No way!"

"Just think about it. How they've been acting lately and since when did they ever tell people what was really going on in their lives. Especially when they didn't want anybody to know something? How often do you think they put up fronts to fool others into thinking something other than the truth. Plus think about Roy's actions today." Hughes countered.

The group argued for a good twenty minutes never settling on an agreement. But what they all did agree on was trying to sneak into Roy's inner office and see if they could find anything out, Hawkeye included.

After Hughes picked the locked door, they peek around and saw…

Muahahaha! I've always wanted to leave a cliff hanger! Mission accomplished! Comments? Hope you enjoyed! Ohh Ohh how about a review?


	3. Chapter 3

And here's the last chapter, so happy reading!

Edward was finally conscious, but still laying down covered in ice packs and towels with his eyes open, looking down at Roy and sadly smiling at him. Roy was kneeling on the floor with his head on Ed's chest and shaking a bit. His hands closed into fists, also shaking, clenched resting on Edward's torso. Ed's flesh hand came up and threaded through Roy's black hair trying to calm and reassure him.

"I was so worried about you. I was starting to think you wouldn't wake up." Roy choked out passed the lump in his throat that was trying to make him cry. .

"Why how long was I out?" Ed asked curious.

"Six hours."

Surprised himself he answered "hmm I must have been napping for a while too then" trying to make light of it by laughing to settle Roy's nerves "the heat does make a person drowsy."

Roy just shook his head and buried it further into Ed's chest between the luke warm ice packs.

Shifting Ed half sat up and cupping Roy's cheek to bring their faces close, Ed whispered (but still loud enough for the unknown ease droppers to hear) "I'm okay really, so stop worrying about me k?" Then Ed closed the gap between them to silence any response Roy might have made by covering his lips with his own. Slowly pulling away after a few moments, Edward stared unwaveringly into Roy's eyes trying to convay to the older man that he was okay, before giving him another deeper kiss, exploring Roy's mouth, letting him know that he truly was fine now. This time when Ed released Roy he glanced over at the door noticing some color that wasn't supposed to have been there.

Turing red and shoving Roy away while spluttering, Ed's eyes widened in horror and quickly pointed a shaky finger towards the door letting Roy know of their audience while his mouth opened and closed without making any sound. Whipping around Roy saw in time before they bolted: Hughes, Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fuery, and Hawkeye's heads peering into the room. "Shit" he cursed before hollering "BACK IN HERE NOW! ALL OF YOU!" as he bolted towards the door, ordering them all to come back.

Hesitantly, they all came back in knowing that if they ran they would get incinerated when next seen by the Flame Alchemist. After they were all in and Roy had securely locked the door behind him, he turned to the group and paused not knowing what to say or do next.

Not being able to contain his excitement Hughes broke out into a huge grin and said "I knew it guys pay up!"

"You didn't already figure it out or was told by either beforehand now?" Hawkeye asked suspiciously as she got her money out.

"Nope!" Hughes replied, "but I had suspected something for a while now."

"Damn there goes my cigarette money." Havoc complained handing over his fifty dollars. "Really Hughes this isn't fair you're in the investigations department as it is."

"WHAT! YOU GUYS BETTED ON ME AND MUSTANG'S RELATIONSHIP!" Ed screeched outraged.

"…uhh yeah. Didn't have anything better to do" Havoc replied casually "though I would keep my voice down about it if I were you."

Fuming Ed stood glaring daggers at the lot of them keeping his mouth firmly clamped shut.

Trying to gather his thoughts and put his request into words, Mustang still didn't know how to react about being found out, much less kissing Edward to boot and being betted on. "I would appreciate it if you guys didn't tell anyone about this" Roy finally got out after Hughes had collected all the money, nervously looking at them knowing he couldn't make his request an order as it was against regulations.

"Relax sir, we won't say anything" Hawkeye reassured, resting her hand on her gun holster "right?" she questioned looking pointedly at the rest. Getting nods and various forms of agreement Roy let out the breath he just realized he had been holding and looked over to see how Ed was taking it. He found Ed looking about himself confusedly like he was trying to find something.

"Why am I only in boxers?" Ed questioned looking up at Roy "And where did my clothes go?"

"Uhhhh" Roy said intelligently as he felt he face start to warm.

"I believe the Brigadier Generals words were 'The ice packs will be able to cool him off much faster without his clothes containing his body heat'." Breda replied trying not to snicker.

"Your clothes are beside the couch on your left." Roy informed him trying to regain his composure. "Dismissed" he added looking at the rest of the people in his office. They all filed out Falman being the last to leave paused at the door.

"Sir, the banquet starts in an hour and both of you as you know are supposed to be there a half hour before to take your positions." Falman informed. "Edward are you up to the banquet?"

"Yeah, some food about now would be great." Ed said perking up and grinning at the thought of being able to fill his rumbling stomach.

"Falman can you retrieve our suits from the outfitters?" asked Roy.

"Yes sir." Falman saluted leaving the room entirely and closing the door after himself.

Sighing in relief at the now almost empty room, Roy quickly crossed the room to where Ed was now donning his pants and reaching for his tank top. Before he could reach it though, Roy wrapped his arms around Ed's chest pulling and hugging him tightly flush to his own torso. As Ed gently placed his arms over Roy's and held them firmly in place over his chest, Roy nuzzled the back of Ed's neck deeply inhaling before letting out a slow breath calming himself.

"I really am feeling fine Roy" Ed said leaning his head back to rest on Roy's shoulder, enjoying the feel of the solid form behind him and shivering slightly as Roy released each of his breaths over Ed's neck.

"I know that now, but" sighing Roy continued "I thought I had really lost you Ed. I just…" Hearing the strained and distressed tone in Roy's voice, Ed turned himself around in the arms wrapped around him to face and better comfort his lover. Leaning up and forward, Ed brushed his lips tenderly against Roy's, before sealing them together in a lasting loving kiss. As they drew apart they slowly opened their eyes to search each other's face to see the others expression. Roy's eye's sluggishly made their way down Ed's face until they reached his lips, slightly red and wet from kissing him. Leaning back down quickly Roy captured Ed's lips in a bruising and hungry kiss with his tongue already trying to push past closed lips. Immediately Ed opened his mouth allowing Roy to ravish his lips, tongue, and the rest of his warm moist mouth. After Roy had thoroughly licked and reached every part of Ed's mouth, Ed started to retaliate and force Roy's tongue back into his own mouth; a battle of dominance followed until Roy's tongue, tired from its earlier explorations, relinquished control to Ed's, inviting it into its owner's mouth. Ed gave Roy's mouth the same treatment his had received just moments prior. Breaking away from Roy's, now partially swollen lips, Edward gulped down large amounts of the air he had been deprived of. Also, panting heavily and noticing the string of spit that hung connecting their mouths, Roy calmed his breathing enough to lick the saliva away then continued with removing any leftover spit from his lovers rosy lips.

Ed and Roy continued holding each other close and kissing until a knock on the door announced Falman's return with their suits for the banquet. Pulling apart and wiping their mouths, Ed and Roy went and sat on the coach as they called Falman in. Quickly changing, they proceeded to the outer office for Hawkeye's inspection of their attire prior to making their way to the banquet and acting like the superior officer and subordinate they were in the military base.

Okay this is the last chapter for this fanfic and hopefully I'll have time soon to write another! Any idea's? Comments? Whatever? Hope you liked the story

Again this story has been slightly revised and some mistakes that I've noticed in it have been corrected. And thank you for reading and hope it wasn't too painful to read


End file.
